


Урок

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Раз ведешь себя, как ребенок, то и наказывать тебя будут, как ребенка
Relationships: Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 1





	Урок

Папа явно был не в духе — а обычно это ничем хорошим не заканчивалось. За долгие годы своей службы секретарем Грегори видел всякое и был уверен: окажись на месте мальчишки кто-либо другой, живым бы он из этого кабинета не вышел. Но к Эшу у Папы было особое отношение. Хотя поводок, пусть и длинный, все равно оставался поводком, а постоянно сменявшие друг друга в поместье учителя не отменяли роли игрушки — дорогой и, как становилось понятно со временем, многофункциональной. 

— Почему ты не можешь вести себя достойно? Разве я прошу так много? 

Мальчишка молчал. Пришедший с ним Марвин ткнул его в спину, принуждая говорить, но Папа поднял руку, останавливая.

Грегори в чем-то даже понимал их — и Папу, и всех тех высокопоставленных людей, кто до сих пор продолжал покупать этого мальчишку за баснословные деньги: тот действительно был красив. Даже одетый в рваные джинсы и поношенную футболку, с растрепанными волосами и ссадиной на щеке. Как с такой внешностью он умудрился собрать собственную банду из малолетних отбросов Нью-Йорка, до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Но банда точно была: подтверждали долгие отлучки Эша из особняка, во время которых его видели возле китайского квартала, своеобразная компания, с которой он водился, и слишком хитро спланированные для обычных хулиганов происшествия, участившиеся в городе. Давно следовало вмешаться, но Папа запретил — решил посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. 

Но всему же существовал предел. Пока что наверняка можно было сказать только то, что любимый Роллс-Ройс Папы полночи находился неизвестно где, а теперь стоял в гараже с помятым бампером и разбитой фарой. Судя по всему, людей, это сделавших, было несколько, но то, что им удалось угнать, а потом вернуть автомобиль незаметно от охраны, как и пропавшая запись с камеры наблюдения у ворот, явно говорили об участии в этом Эша.

— Я не буду спрашивать, кто был с тобой — ты ведь все равно не расскажешь. — Эш хмуро кивнул. — А я и без того знаю, с кем ты проводишь время, и могу приказать убить их в любой момент. 

Теперь мальчишка напрягся.

— Хочешь, чтобы я попросил тебя не делать этого? — В полудетском, только начавшем ломаться голосе прозвучала двусмысленность, непристойный намек, но ни капли раскаяния.

Этого Грегори никогда не понимал. Тот словно сам рыл себе могилу: дерзил, пропадал где-то сутками, нарушал установленные в особняке правила — не так чтобы серьезно, но регулярно. Еще и этот случай с арестом — казалось бы, вернувшись из заключения, тот должен был вести себя осмотрительнее. Но не прошло и месяца, как снова. Возможно, будь Бланка здесь, он бы как-то повлиял, к его словам Эш хотя бы немного прислушивался, но Бланка уже несколько дней как уехал по заданию Папы.

— Не сейчас. Раз тебе хочется играть роль героя — продолжай. За свою банду с этого момента передо мной отвечаешь ты. Как будешь дальше решать с ними вопросы, дело твое. — Длинный поводок то ли стал еще длиннее, то ли обернулся вокруг шеи удавкой. — Насчет этого случая. Раз ведешь себя, как ребенок, то и наказывать тебя будут, как ребенка. — Эш удивленно моргнул, похоже, не понимая. Папа кивнул Марвину, и тот принес ведро с водой и торчащими из нее прутьями. — Снимай штаны и ложись. — Папа махнул рукой на длинный стол для совещаний. 

Зеленые глаза опасно сузились, лицо залило краской — явно не от страха, от злости и унижения. Эш сердито завозился с ремнем, расстегнутые джинсы сползли, открывая длинные ноги и аккуратный зад. Он лег грудью на стол так, словно делал это уже не раз, хотя, наверняка, совсем по другому поводу, и спрятал лицо между вытянутых рук, будто пытаясь отгородиться от всех них. 

Марвин достал из ведра розгу, взмахнул на пробу, стряхивая воду, а потом подошел ближе и уверенно нанес первый удар.

Это продолжалось долго — пожалуй, даже слишком долго. Размеренные удары, короткая пауза после каждого десятка, пока Марвин менял розгу — и все заново. Марвин бил сильно, с оттягом, как будто специально стараясь порвать кожу, сделать больнее. Соленая вода — Грегори сам передавал приказ Папы садовнику, — наверняка жгла все новые появляющиеся рубцы, заставляя мальчишку ерзать и вздрагивать. Тот, конечно, давно заслужил хорошую порку, и, если учесть обстоятельства, наказание можно было считать мягким, но то, как он беспомощно лежал на столе, молча принимая удары, вид напряженной поясницы под задравшейся футболкой и пересечения алых полос на светлой коже почему-то не приносили ожидаемого чувства удовлетворения. Папа сидел в кресле за своим столом, смотрел внимательно и не торопился прерывать наказание, словно ждал чего-то.

Стон был едва слышным, словно прорвался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но в тишине, нарушаемой только свистом розги, не услышать его было невозможно. И только тогда Папа кивнул.

— Еще десять и хватит. 

Марвин выглядел отвратительно довольным. Не зря о его пристрастиях давно ходили слухи. Интересно, он там еще не кончил? 

Эш больше не издал ни звука до самого конца, а после десятого удара остался лежать на прежнем месте. 

Папа все-таки встал с кресла и обошел стол. Пару минут молча глядел на распростертое тело и тонкие руки, потом вплел пальцы в светлую челку почти ласковым жестом — и резко вздернул голову мальчишки, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Почему же ты такой упрямый. — Он словно пытался отыскать что-то в заплаканном лице. Грегори тоже присмотрелся: крепко зажмуренные глаза, искусанные губы — молчание явно далось ему нелегко.

Марвин положил ладонь на иссеченную в кровь задницу, крепко сжал, и глаза мальчишки широко распахнулись — покрасневшие от слез, но все равно красивые. Папа улыбнулся, и Грегори вдруг отчетливо понял: тому это нравилось. Не просто как наказание. 

— Оставьте нас одних, — приказал Папа, отпуская челку. — А ты так и лежи, — добавил он Эшу, хотя тот и сам не спешил подниматься — похоже, хорошо понимал, что за этим последует.

— Я научу тебя послушанию, сделаю полностью своим, сколько бы усилий это не потребовало, — донеслось до Грегори, прежде чем он закрыл дверь. Марвин ушел сразу, улыбаясь довольно и сыто, а он остался — такие ожидания стали уже привычны и, как правило, длились недолго. Происходившее за дверью было не расслышать, звукоизоляция в поместье никогда не подводила, но Грегори и так знал. 

Эш вышел минут через пятнадцать: закрыл за собой дверь, старательно игнорируя его присутствие, и сразу ушел по коридору в сторону сада — скорее всего, чтобы, как всегда, найти уголок потише и отлежаться. Какое-то время Папа не будет его трогать.


End file.
